The Puzzle Cube ARG
The Puzzle Cube ARG is an ARG desgined for a seemingly "brand new unknown game" coming out 2013. It has not been presented at E3, and it is unknown what it is called or about. Walkthrough Whoever verified their emails at chromegames.com got a message stating "The puppetmastr would like to see you. Please click Okay." (it was a temporary virus forcing you to click Okay once you open the email. It is not harmful.) Once you click Okay, a download will occur downloading a file in Notepad called "messagecube". "messagecube" is this text: "Good, you've actually done it? This is Miracle. I know, last time you saw me I was either somewhere or nowhere. So, pitiful fleshy sack, I'm going to leave you two...ALONE." The notepad then zooms into a GIF image portal that turns your computer screen black for about five minutes. Once that's over a "Cancel" button and an "okay" buttom will be shown. If you press okay, everything closes and the internet browser opens. Then the screen says "YEAH RIIIGHT" and the screen opens a game called "clue1". clue1 is a remake of Chibi-Robo, escept with one goal -- to get to the mailbox. Now everything is blue and Chibi-Robo has a top hat. At the end of the game open the mailbox to end the game. Miracle shows up on the screen and gives you instructions on going to a GameStop, getting out your 3DS or DS, going to a drawing application, and drawing a top hat. If you actually went and did this, the person wouldn't say anything and slip you a disc for your computer free of charge. If you ask the person "Miracle" with a monotone voice, he or she will ask to have your 3DS or DS for a minute. A green check is drawn on the top hat and you are ready to go. If you ask the person "Miracle" in a sing-song tone, the person will give you a CD and a free copy of Chrome and Bagel U. If you go back home and put the disc in the computer, a game will open called "clue2". Miracle is sitting on some sort of chair at the end and you have to ask Miracle questions in order to finish the game. The game itself is a text adventure with thy graphics. The correct questions and answers in order are: *You: "Hello Miracle. You look rather dashing today." *Miracle: "Don't try to get on my good side." *You: "Thy good side is here! What shall thou doith?!" *Miracle: "At least you have a good sense of humor." *You: "What's up with this virus?" *Miracle: "There's a game upcoming and that's all I can tell. Oh, sob sob. I suppose you can't cancel now? See that big red x button? TOO BAD. WALUIGI INSTEAD." (the red x that closes the game turns purple). *You: "Why can't I exit out?! I don't want to do this anymore." (optional and do not choose this is you want to keeo playing the game) *Miracle: "Fine, I'll find somebody ELSE then." (the virus closes) **You: "I'll go along with your little game for now, okay? Now tell me what to do next." (correct response) **Miracle: "I was hoping so. Get me to laugh at one of your jokes and I'll tell." *You: (type in a complement to Miracle with keywords: handsome, pretty, dashing or *fox whistle*) *Miracle: "(laughs rather sarcasticly) Okay. I'll give you an address. Go there and get yourself a free copy of clue3) *System: Go to the HQ of Chromegames and ask the person behind the counter to give you a tour. Once you are at the computer lab, say "Miracle". After the talk, go to the HQ and ask for a tour. At the computer lab say "Miracle" and the tour guide should make a balloon animal of Miracle with a CD inside. The tour guide will give you a pin to pop it, and if you do the CD is for you. The CD is another conversation with Miracle. Just type "Miracle" for the game to end. Then open Notepad. An option to Cancel the virus again will be possible. A window will open with Miracle on it. Miracle greets you and asks you to wipe your feet. This is a clue intermission. Inside, you control some sort of panda swinging vine through vine to get to Miracle. Once you get to him, type in Miracle's name again to get through. A link after that leads to a picture of Link from Zelda as a joke. Then if you click on the picture it leads to the final location of the ARG, IMARP.hat, a download link to download the final level of the ARG, a dungeon text adventure similar to that of Peasant's Quest. Miracle appears in a fake pop up window to guide you. You cannot mute your computer (but you can plug headphones in it making the sound mute) and the music is a looping version of an instrumental Afro Circus, with the voice appearing at special parts. Halfway through the game, you see a secret door that Miracle, through his fake pop up window, asks you not to go through it nicely. It is revealed to be the control panel for the ARG. The true Miracle (not 8bit or pop up) appears behind this door and tackles you to the ground. Miracle gets angry and whacks you with his top hat, knocking you out. Miracle can shapeshift into five forms: star, tiger, charged, tnt and ram. Once you defeat all five, he is defeated and you can press a button to "shatter" the glass to reveal a "celebration pie" and Miracle offering you it. Miracle then leaves, saddened by losing his game. Crying, he states he never wins anything and walks into the darkness of the screen. Then a first person mode occurs and you can catch up to Miracle. As the ending of the game, you have to cheer up Miracle by chatting a phase with the keywords "come on" "pie" "celebration pie" or "winner". Miracle is then cheered up and lets you go from the virus. The screen crackles again and reveals whatever you had open before the virus. But as a side effect from it a miracle folder is installed where Miracle is in the pop up window. He acts as a chatbot you can chat with. Since you and Miracle are now on friendlier terms, Miracle says the upcoming game is the virus itself going to be released sometime December as a disc to play called "The Puzzle Cube with Miracle". The change is a Quit button to quit the game at any time. You cannot delete Miracle's folder, only move it. He will pop up when you go to certain websites and browsers, but you can mute that by telling him not to by saying "Please stop popping up. It's getting annoying.". In the CD version, the Miracle folder can be downloaded instead of forcefully put on to your computer. Promotion At some GameStops, a cardboard cutout with Miracle on it will be present behind counters. If you ask if it is an upcoming game, the person will say "check your messages on chromegames.com. That should give you answers." GameStop Interaction At some GameStops with a stamp of Miracle on the door, you can ask the person these following questions: (note: In the game version of The Puzzle Cube, you don't have to go to GameStop. You have to go to a virtual one instead.) *Was the message a virus? (They say yes, but if you wanted to exit out of it you would have to complete the game or shut off and turn on your computer) (because of complaints, the Cancel button before clue1 actually cancels the virus. Trivia *Miracle seems to have created the ARG. *Miracle is the puppetmaster. *IMARP.com can also be typed as IMARP.net and IMARP.hat, as spelled in the